<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fox's Wedding by ScribblesInTheMargins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563651">A Fox's Wedding</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins'>ScribblesInTheMargins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Injury, M/M, POV First Person, Yuri Plisetsky Swears, yuri plisetsky is sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:26:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribblesInTheMargins/pseuds/ScribblesInTheMargins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri is in Japan for a few weeks to train with Victor while Yakov is on vacation.  What could go wrong?</p>
<p>And that is how Yuri ends up walking through the woods looking for something that doesn't exist because Kenjiro thought it was a good idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minami Kenjirou/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI Rare Pair Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fox's Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriefirefly/gifts">faeriefirefly</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"This is fucking stupid."  That did not change the fact that I was following this idiot.  It was raining. More importantly, it was raining on a sunny day in Hasetsu. I was supposed to be here working on my flip with Victor while Yakov took some much-needed vacation.  Maybe he'd be in a better mood after his three weeks in France with Lilia.  Either Way, I didn't have to listen to him bitch at me for three weeks.  However, that meant I was here in Japan with Victor.  While Victor could be bearable on his own, when he was with his husband … let's just say I have a definite limit for how much of a display of public affection I can put up with.  Victor and Yuuri were about fifty levels past that limit. That was the entire reason I had said yes to this … whatever you wanted to call this excuse to be miserable in the rain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Where is your sense of adventure?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Minami Kenjiro was a lot.  I would say that I meant it in the best way, but I don't. He is hyper, overly emotional, way too much of a fan of the piggie, and somehow, he had managed to get me to go with him into the woods behind the Yu-topia looking for something that didn't fucking exist.  "It's back at the onsen where there is a warm meal and not a billion rocks to twist an ankle on."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You'll be fine! Besides, what if we find it!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I swore every last sentence he said had an exclamation point after it, and probably some hearts or stars or who the fuck knew what all.  That did not change the fact that I was now carefully crossing a little stream by stepping on wet rocks -- and yes, I fully knew how stupid this was.  At least it was the off-season, if I hurt myself then I would have time to heal.  "We are not going to find it because it doesn't exist!"  Maybe I was getting a little frustrated.  I hadn't grabbed an umbrella or anything.  Kenjiro had, of course. He had some annoying bright red and orange umbrella with chickens on it of all things. I on the other hand was soaked through.  Jeans and a T-shirt had not been the smartest choice for the weather, but I just had wanted to get out of the onsen where the entertainment, unfortunately, was Victor acting like a blood-sucking leech on Katsuki's neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"But what if it does exist!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I wanted to yell and say, 'but it doesn't'.  I couldn't do that, because fuck me if he didn't look so fucking adorable.  I hated that I thought that, but I did, so that kind of explained this whole wild goose chase. I just followed him as he kept leading the way.  I had no idea where we were going, all of my focus was set on where we had been, because I sure as hell did not want to be lost in the woods.  Then I heard Kenjiro gasp and start running.  "Slow down!"  It wasn't that I was worried about being left behind.  The ground was covered in dead leaves and slick moss and everything had a sheen of water from the rain.  One spot of mud was all that it would take -- and all it did take.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I saw as Kenjiro's foot slipped out from under him.  As his balance went, so hid his precarious position on the edge of a small ledge.  "Fuck!"  I was running after him as he tumbled down.  I should have been more careful, but when did I ever think first.  I carefully slid on my ass down the embankment.  I didn't give a shit about these jeans, even if they were expensive, designer, and new. "Are you okay?"  I knew from the tears that no, he wasn't.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never let it be said I was not a good person to have in an emergency.  I made sure he wasn't bleeding and then I took off his shoe to get a better look at the ankle.  It was always ankles.  I carefully let my fingers run along his skin as I pressed in the spots I knew would hurt so I could judge how much they were hurting.  I let out a breath and nodded, "I think it's a sprain.  I don't think you broke it."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"This was stupid."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Never mind that I had called this stupid not twenty minutes earlier.  When Kenjiro said it in that sad, dejected tone, I found myself protesting.  "No, it wasn't."  It didn't matter that I was kneeling on wet dead leaves, I gestured around.  "It's beautiful out. It's good to get fresh air."  I couldn't bring myself to say looking for something that didn't exist was a good idea, but I did manage to at least try to make him feel a little better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't want him to walk on that ankle, so that's how I ended up with him on my back as I carefully -- and slowly -- made my way back to the onsen.  I was left to get a hot soak and some food while Katuski and the human-vampire did their job as coaches and made sure Kenjiro was okay.  I was right.  It was just a sprain.   The hospital took some x-rays to make sure. That didn't change that he wasn't going to be skating for a few weeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun was setting, I walked the short distance from the onsen to Kenjiro's apartment.  Honestly, I was surprised that he didn't stay at the onsen, but then again, every room that was full with a non-paying guest was one that couldn't be used for income.  The Russian skating federation was paying for mine, so I didn't have to feel bad.  I paused at his apartment door, knocking.  Maybe I should have called first.  I still wasn't sure why I was doing this, but it wasn't the first stupid thing I had ever done.  Hell, it wasn't the first stupid thing I had done today.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a little for Kenjiro to reach the door to open it, and when he did he had a crutch under one arm, "Yuri?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I brought something.  Are you hungry?"  I walked in like it was the most normal thing in the world.  The apartment was small, I didn't even see a bed so I assumed that either something here transformed, or a futon was pulled out, or God knows where.  What there was though was a small table in front of the TV with a few cushions near it.  That's all I needed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I was going to order something…"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Kenjiro trailed off, I started setting out the containers.  Mrs. Katsuki was a fucking treasure.  I didn't know what she had made, but I knew whatever it was, it would be delicious. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"It was just a sprain like you said."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I knew he was confused.  Of course, he was.  I was in his apartment and being nice.  Anyone would be confused by that.  After I set out the food, I carefully reached into the other bag.  This time what I was pulling out was much more confusing.  A set of six small fox figures were placed on the table.  Five of them were in black kimonos and one in a white kimono with a strangely shaped hat.  I carefully placed some wildflowers around in a ring.  Maybe it wasn't perfect, but this was a tourist town.  You could find just about anything a tourist might want.  Evidently, figures of foxes in traditional wedding clothes was something people would buy.  Well, people besides just me, because clearly I had bought them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I …"  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I didn't look at Kenjiro at first.  I knew if I did that, I would see him starting to cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I tried to smile.  I was so horrible at smiling when I was thinking about it.  "Since we couldn't find the real thing today."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I did not expect what happened next.  Before I could say anything else, there was a hand at the back of my neck, pulling me down for a quick kiss. I didn't let it go at that.  The quick kiss became anything but.  I didn't explain why I had done this, but maybe he knew.  I didn't follow just anyone on a wild goose chase, they had to mean something to me first.  This was the first hunt for a 'fox's wedding' I had ever done though.  We didn't find what we were looking for, but maybe I found something better.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kitsune no yomeiri - Old stories talk ab0ut sunshowers indicating a fox wedding.  The rain is to keep humans inside so they can't witness. So Kenjiro was trying to find such an impossible thing, but all Yuri could do was give him the little figure version.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>